Little Conquerors
by WRATH77
Summary: Read the little misadventures of Lizzie and Vincent as they ive with their foster parents, the biggest criminals in London. Spinoff from Into the Night. R
1. Too Young

Isabelle and Ratigan were going over plans for a heist when Lizzie walked in, looking frustrated.

"Sugar, what's the matter? Isabelle asked.

"It's Vincent."' She said, pouting "I keep giving him toys, but he won't play with me."

The couple chuckled as they looked at the mouseling.

"Elizabeth, dear." Ratigan said, "He's only a month old. He won't play with you for a while."

"Awww." She wined as she left the room, making the couple chuckle to themselves.

AN: Here's my new story of one shots, Little Conquerors which will follow the little ones, Lizzie and Vincent as Isabelle and Ratigan act as parents. Therefore, there will be a lot of fluff and teeth-rotting sweetness in this fic. So, here Lizzie wants to play with Vincent, but he's too little to.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and the babies!


	2. Language

Ratigan and Fidget were discussing a heist, not knowing that Lizzie was watching them. Then, Fidget said that the guards would be too hard to get through it, and that's when Lizzie said something that shocked him.

"That's a load of shit."

The two criminals looked at Lizzie in shock, and then Ratigan frowned darkly.

"Elizabeth, where do you hear such language?"

Then, Isabelle came into the bar, yelling over her shoulder.

"That's a load of shit, Neil and you know it." She yelled as she went to the Ratigan's table. When she saw him frowning at her, she pulled back.

"What?" she asked, making Ratigan shake his head.

"Of course."

AN: Watch your language, Isabelle, children are very susceptible. Just something that happens with every parent, lol. The joy of parenting.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie!


	3. Later Love

Ratigan and Isabelle watched with amusement as Lizzie came into the office, her face showing seriousness and her little chest puffed up.

"I have something to say that's important." She said, making the couple chuckle.

"And what is that, my dear?" Ratigan asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"When I'm 16, I'm gonna tell Fidget I love him."

Ratigan spat out his tea in surprise while Isabelle just raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, honey?"

"I'm gonna be with Fidget when I'm 16, like you and Professor. Rosie says sixteen is when a girl turns into a woman. So, I'm gonna tell Fidget I love him, so we could be lovely-dovey."

Ratigan was going to say something, but Isabelle elbowed him.

"Ok, honey, thanks for telling us."

Lizzie nodded and left the room, leaving the couple alone. Ratigan turned to look at Isabelle, shaking his head.

"No, Isabelle! No, no, no, no!"

"Oh, Padriac, she's only six."

"But what she does fall for Fidget when she's older? And they do end up together?"

Isabelle chuckled to herself.

"Well, I think it's rather cute."

"Are you serious, Isabelle? He's my worker; he's ten years older than her!"

"Padriac, you are nearly 20 years older than me!"

Ratigan frowned and shook his head as he went back to his papers.

"I hope I'm dead by then." He murmured, making Isabelle roll her eyes.

AN: No Ratigan, I will not let you die out before that happens. Some foreshadowing here maybe, lol. In my storyline, Fidget is sixteen, so he's a teenager. Yes, according to Rose, sixteen is when a girl turns into a woman. Lizzie is just giving a heads-up with Ratigan and Isabelle, that's why she's telling them this.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie!


	4. Nightmare

Ratigan stood in the dark room, looking around in confusion, wondering where he was.

"Hello?" he called out, "Is anyone here?"

"You don't deserve it."

He jumped at the voice and looked around, trying to find the source.

"Who's there?"

"You don't deserve them. The mouse and the children. Your hands are covered in blood. What's the difference with them?"

Ratigan looked to the side and saw Isabelle slumped to the wall. He rant to her, about to ask what was wrong when he took in her appearance.

She was bleeding everywhere, claw marks over her sweater and arms. He head was slumped against the wall, but he could see her face was slashed. Ratigan blacked away in horror.

"Why-? Why would I-?" he stuttered.

"And then that mouseling inferred." The voice snarled out.

Ratigan stiffened and quickly looked around, his throat when he saw the small body of Lizzie, flat on her stomach, her clothes torn like a wild animal attacked her.

"And then there was that crying babe."

"Oh God no." Ratigan moaned out, "Oh God, please no."

He looked behind him, seeing a cradle with the blankets stained red and a tiny hand sticking out. Ratigan fell to his knees, shaking in horror.

"Why…" he whispered, "Why would I do this?!"

"Because it's in you nature." the voice said, "Once a monster, always a monster. Your hands are covered in blood and nothing will wash them out."

Ratigan dared to look at his paws and saw that they were indeed covered in blood.

Ratigan then began to scream.

Ratigan woke up with a start, seeing he was in his bedroom. He breathed harshly, realizing that it was a dream, no, a nightmare.

"Padriac?"

Ratigan's head snapped up and he looked next to him, seeing Isabelle looking at him sleepily. She then yelped when he grabbed her and quickly looked over her, giving out a sigh of relief when he saw no marks on her.

"The children." He thought, shooting out of the bed and running to the children's room and opening the door.

Lizzie was asleep in her bed, with Henry in her arms. Vincent was asleep in his cradle, curled up on his side, sucking his thumb.

Ratigan breathed out a sigh of relief as he closed the door. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

"It didn't happen." He whispered, "It didn't happen."

He felt someone's hand on their shoulder and kneel down to him. He knew from the small paw that it was Isabelle.

"Padriac, what's wrong?" she asked softly as he leaned against her.

"It didn't happen." He said again. Isabelle said nothing giving him the silent comfort he craved.

AN: This is something that just came to mind and pretty much wrote itself.

Ratigan has a nightmare that he had hurt his family, due to his "feral" nature and is utterly horrified by it. He will tell Isabelle later. If you don't know who Henry is, he's Lizzies teddy bear.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and the kiddies!


	5. Nappy

Now Ratigan knows he's smart, he's not a criminal mastermind for nothing. But, this…this actually stumped him.

Which was changing Vincent's nappy.

He stared at the baby rat on the bed, who was looking at him curiously.

"Padriac?" Isabelle called out from another room, "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine." He said, then looking at Vincent, "I can do this, Vincent."

The baby just giggled at him as Ratigan then reached out and gently took off the soiled nappy, wrinkling his nose in disgust. After he threw it away; he cleaned up Vincent and smiled at the baby, who smiled back.

He then urinated on Ratigan's face.

Ratigan pulled back in disgust as he wiped his face with a handkerchief. He looked disapprovingly at Vincent, who just giggled at his state. Ratigan just grumbled as he finished fixing up Vincent and took him to Isabelle. She looked at his face and smirked.

"He pissed on your face, didn't he?" she snickered, making him give her the pup and stalking off.

AN: I cannot have a kid's story without a diaper chapter. This happen if you ever have a boy. Just thinking of Ratigan nervous with a nappy make me laugh. Yes, they talk to the baby, it's good to do that to babies.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Vincent!


	6. Hats

Lizzie entered her room, giggling at the success of her conquest. She looked at the 6 month old Vincent, who was looking at her with curiosity.

"Look Vincent, I got them." She said, holding her treasures. In one hand, she was holding Isabelle's cap and in the other was Ratigan's top hat.

She out Isabelle's cap on her hand and the top hat on Vincent's, who giggled as it went over his eyes.

"We're gonna be just like them, right Vincent?"

The baby just gurgled as he too the hat and looked at it.

"We're gonna be just like Professor and Isa when we grow up, right?"

Vincent just giggled as he started to chew the brim of the top hat, making Lizzie grin at him.

AN: I just got the image of the babies wearing their adoptive parent's hats and I thought it was adorable. A friend actually did a drawing of them with the hats on and I thought it was so adorable. Thank you, Toony!

Who knows, they might take the mantel next.

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Vincent and Lizzie!


	7. Dance

"You want me to do what?"

Ratigan looked at Lizzie in confusion over her question.

"I wanna know how to teach me how to dance. Like you and Isa."

Ratigan looked at the mouseling, wondering just how he was going to dance with a tiny girl like Lizzie. He then sighed.

"Alright, Elizabeth." He said, "First, put your back straight."

Lizzie straightened her back.

"Now put your arms like this." He said, gesturing to his own arms, watching as Lizzie mimicked him.

"Now we waltz." He said, suddenly picking her up. He took Lizzie in his arms and started to waltz around with her. Lizzie giggled as her feet dangled from the ground.

Tony was about to enter the room, but he stopped when he saw Ratigan smiling and Lizzie giggling as they danced around room, leaving the room quietly.

AN: Man, I can hear the squeals. I originally wanted her to dance with her standing on his shoes, but Ratigan is huge! So, Lizzie is just dangling from his arms.

I don't own GMD, just Lizzie! Comments are loved!


	8. Missing

It was a normal day in Ratigans lair; everything was calm and peaceful as it can be. Isabelle then realized Lizzie was missing.

All hell broke loose.

Ratigan barked orders and Isabelle was on the edge of the hysterics. After an hour of searching, there was still no news.

"Oh my God, what if she's hurt? What is she's lost?" Isabelle said as she held her head.

"Isabelle, you need to remain calm." Ratigan said.

"Don't tell me to remain calm, Padriac!" she growled, "God, she could be hurt, someone out there could hurt her."

Isabelle then let out a feral growl.

"If anyone ever hurt my little girl, I will wring pain around their miserable soul."

Ratigans ears perked down as most of the men did, hearing the deadly promise in her voice.

"Isabelle, please calmed down, you're scaring Vincent."

Isabelle blinked and looked at the baby rat, who was whimpering in Francis arms. Isabelle sighed as she rubbed her temples. Then group then heard a meow and looked to the side.

They saw Felicia walking down the sewers and in her mouth was a befuddled Lizzie. Isabelle and Ratigan ran up to them as Felicia put her down.

"Elizabeth, where were you?" Ratigan asked as Isabelle picked her up.

"I was walking down the tunnels and I got lost." She said as she nuzzled Isabelle's chest. "Then Felicia found me and carried me here."

Isabelle sighed and looked at Felicia.

"Thanks fat cat." She said, making Ratigan face-palmed.

AN: Here we see Isabelle in mama bear mode and she is quite scary. She scares all the men away and yeah, she still doesn't get along with Felicia.

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie and Vincent!


	9. Haircut

"Lizzie, are you sure about this?"

"Ah-huh."

"Don't you want a nice perm?"

"Uh-Uh."

"Are you sure?"

"Ah-huh."

Rose sighed and looked at Lizzie with a sigh, holding up the scissors.

"Then goodbye lovely locks."

Today, Lizzie wanted a haircut and Rose volunteered to do it. But the style she wanted shocked her.

She wanted one just like Isabelle's.

She and Rose argued until the grafter finally relented with a pout and cringed when she cut her locks, watching as Lizzie stared at the wall. After a few minutes of snipping, Rose stopped.

"Ok, I'm done, sweetie." She said as she held up a mirror for Lizzie to look at. Lizzie looked at herself and she grinned.

"I look like Isa now." She said, running out of the room with Rose watching her go in amusement. She wonders how Isabelle will feel about Lizzie's haircut, but she just shrugged.

After all, imitation is the highest form of flattery.

AN: This was something to help me with Lizzie. Originally, I was gonna put Lizzie with long hair, but then I put her with short hair. So, here is when she gets her hair cut and it looks like Isabelle's haircut which is a boyish cut.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Lizzie and Rose!


	10. Tricks

"Professor, Professor."

Ratigan looked to his side and saw Lizzie running up to him, carrying Vincent in tow.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he said as Fidget and the trio looked at the children curiously.

"I taught Vincent some tricks."

Ratigan's ears shot up, while Francis coughed. The others were trying not to smile.

"Elizabeth, Vincent isn't a dog. You can't teach him tricks."

"But I did, look!"

She put Vincent in a standing position, holding his hands.

"Sit."

He plopped on his bottom, giggling.

"Roll over."

Vincent rolled over on the floor, still smiling.

"Speak."

He garbled some words, making grabby words.

"Lay down."

Vincent lay back in the floor, looking up at the others. Lizzie looked at them with a smile.

"See?"

Ratigan looked mortified, while the others were trying not to laugh.

"Elizabeth." He said, kneeling down to her level, "Don't ever show this to Isabelle."

Lizzie frowned at that, but she nodded.

"Good, now take Vincent back to his room."

She nodded and took Vincent back to his room. When she left, a bunch of snickers came from his lackeys.

"Hey, boss." Tony said, "She might teach him to fetch next."

That earned bouts of laughter from them, except Ratigan who was staring at them sternly.

"Oh be quiet." He growled out, "You are not to repeat this to Isabelle, is that clear?"

"Our lips are sealed." Bill said, with the others nodding. When Ratigan walked away, they all looked at each other and they burst out laughing.

AN: This just popped into my mind one day and I just think it was too funny to pass up, lol! Poor Vincent, he has no idea what was going on. Ratigan is mortified and the men just find it hilarious.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD,


	11. First Moments

Vincent's first moments of life were not pleasant.

He remembers the cold, the stench, and the dark. He cried for the one who bore him, but they were no arms him. Only the cold darkness.

He then saw light and warms arms held him. He saw the eyes of his holder, which were different colors. He was then taken somewhere warm, where he was bathed, fed, soothed and held.

He felt another arms hold him, but they were much larger, especially its hands. Golden eyes stared at his blue ones, looking just as surprised as he was. He was then held close feeling a large amount of warmth from the rat.

He was then placed in another's arm, much smaller this time. He saw golden eyes looked at him and the mouse smiled, holding his hand and cooing at him.

He then heard their promises.

The mouse with different eyes promised to love him.

The large rat promised to give him a home.

The young mouse promised to protect him.

He snuggled into the woman's mouse chest with a sigh.

This was his home, this was his family.

AN: A POV of Vincent first moments of life, which were not good at all. He knows though of when Isabelle, Ratigan and Lizzie held him. Just a sweet fluff.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Lizzie, Isabelle and Vincent!


	12. Smoking

Lizzie looked around and quickly went into a corner. She then reached into her shirt and took put the pack of cigarettes she filched from Kitty.

She saw the adults smoking, especially Ratigan. She wondered why they liked it so much.

She took one out and looked at it curiously. She then took out a pack of matches and struck one, lighting the cigarette. She then put it in her mouth and inhaled.

IT BURNED!

Lizzie spat it out and started to cough harshly. Her throat felt like hot gravel, she felt lightheaded, and she couldn't breathe. She felt bile rise in her throat and threw up, tears streaming down her face.

"Lizzie!"

She looked up and saw Isabelle running to her, kneeling to her level and rubbing her back.

"Sugar, what's wrong? Are you feeling si-"

Lizzie looked where Isabelle was looking and saw the cigarette. Her ears perked down as she looked down.

"Lizzie…why are you smoking?"

"All the adults do it." She said meekly, "I wanna see why they do it."

Isabelle just sighed and shook her head. She then picked her up and looked at her.

"Come on, honey, you and me are going to have us a talk."

AN: Who has tried smoking when they were a kid? I have and I was either 5 or 8, I saw my grandpa smoking a cigar and I wanted to try it. He actually gave it to me and allowed me a puff. My reactions were Lizzie's, minus the vomiting.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie!


	13. Old Hurt

Ratigan was working his office when he heard a timid knock at the door. He said a come in and watched as Lizzie shuffled in. He frowned at her somber demeanor.

"Elizabeth, what is the matter?" he asked, making her look up.

"I…think I did a bad thing."

Ratigan frowned deepened as he patted his lap, watching as she came to him and sat on his lap.

"Now, my dear, what did you mean when you did a bad thing?"

Lizzie hesitated, but then sighed.

"Miss Penelope from upstairs is having a baby and her tummy is really beg, yes?"

He nodded, showing he understands.

"So, I went to Isa and asked her why don't you and her have a baby."

Ratigan's chest constricted and he sighed. He could only imagine Isabelle's reaction.

"She then got really sad." Lizzie continued, "Why I made her sad?"

Ratigan took a deep breath and looked at Lizzie.

"Elizabeth. You didn't hurt her. You see…Isabelle can't have babies."

Lizzie's eyes widened at the statement.

"Wha you mean?"

"A long time ago, Isabelle got hurt and got sick. She got so sick that the part of her that makes babies broke. So, she now cannot have children. "

He watched as the words sunk in and saw Lizzies lower lip trembled and her ears perked down.

"I really her hurt her bad." She said, making Ratigan shake his head and taker her paws in his.

"No, she actually better now darling. It will always make her sad, but now has you and Vincent."

Lizzie sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"So…we made her better?"

Ratigan smiled warmly and nodded.

"I should say so, my dear."

AN: Here Lizzie finds out that Isabelle can't have babies and Ratigan tries to explain it as delicately as he can. So, Lizzie asks a rather simple question, but she unintentionally hurts Isabelle. So, now she feels bad.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Penelope, Vincent and Lizzie!


	14. Koala

Ratigan was sleeping on the loveseat when Francis walked in. he knew his boss was tired from days of scheming and needed a break. His lips quirked when he sees Vincent lying on his chest, curled up and asleep. He knew that the baby was also having trouble sleeping, waking up in the middle of the night with wails of distress.

Francis coughed as Ratigan slowly woke up, his eyes blinking open.

"Francis, what are you doing here?" Ratigan said as he quickly got up.

"Wait, boss, you can't-"

Whatever Francis was going to say next died in his throat as he took in the scene. Vincent was still on Ratigans chest or was clinging to his shirt, still curled up. Ratigan looked down at the babe in amusement.

He looked like a baby koala.

Francis was about to say something, but he just snorted, making Ratigan roll his eyes.

"Just wait here, Francis. I'll put the leech down in his room."

As Ratigan walked off, Francis couldn't help but chuckle. The children just made life more interesting at their hideout.

AN: Yay for cuteness!

This was inspired by just the image in my head with Vincent clinging to Ratigan. It's such a cute and funny picture.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Vincent!


	15. Big Step

To Lizzie, this was a big step for her. She looked at her guardians with nervousness, while they look at her with gentle smiles.

"What is it, sugar?" Isabelle asked.

"I wanna ask you something, but I'm scared its will be a bad thing." Lizzie said.

"Elizabeth, I'm sure it's of no consequence." Ratigan said, chuckling to her confused look, "I mean I'm sure it's not a bad thing."

"What is it you want to say to us, honey?" Isabelle asked again.

Lizzie looked down at her feet, squirming a bit.

"Can I…Can I…Can I call you mommy and daddy now?"

There was a stifling silence afterwards, making Lizzie think she did something wrong. But she was suddenly swept up in thins arms, being held tightly.

"Oh sweetie. Of course. Of course, it's ok." Isabelle said with a choked voice, nuzzling Lizzies hair. Ratigan said nothing, but stroked her hair with a large smile.

Lizzie smiled widely, it's nice to be with a family.

AN: Just some cute family fluffiness.

Lizzie finally calls Isabelle and Ratigan her mommy and daddy. Its big step for her.

Be simpler, Ratigan. Little kids don't understand your big words.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie!


End file.
